


Riley Rogers

by Ray_Ray (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940's!Riley, BAMF!Riley, Bucky is Like Her Dad tbh, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Loki, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In a sense, Super!Riley, cute gay stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ray_Ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had hoped this trip would be good for me but it's honestly been hell. I roomed with a girl I barely know, I ended up being a superhero, and now I'm Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America, little sister. What could go wrong in this? Everything, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riley Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in a journal so some things have been changed, and it's honestly just a bunch of sin that I will never let my mum see. Don't judge meh ^^;-;^^. Remember to comment and I'll try to respond to all of them, please leave Kudo's as well yall. Hope you guys enjoy.

"Hi Riley." I look up from my phone to see Haley's standing in my doorway with a small smile. 

"Hello." 

"We're roommates." I nod and go back to reading. 

"So I hear we get to see a tour of Stark Tower today." I look up at that and my eyes widen. 

"Are you for real?!" She nods and places her suitcase in to the closet next to mine and sits down on the edge of her bed. 

"I heard my mom and Mr. Fox talking about it this morning. They were talking in the lobby and I guess it was safe to talk freely since none of us were really paying attention." I nod and smile for a second before placing my usual mask of indifference back on. 

"That ought to be fun." Haley nods but watches me curiously. 

"Are you okay?" I nod and watch her do the same bit still continue to watch me when she thinks I'm not looking. I grab my earbuds from my Kavu and turn then on before scrolling through my music. 

"Why do you like music so much?" I look over at Haley and smirk gently. 

"Well, if I'm listening to music that means I'm not listening to people." Haley nods and smiles at me before flopping down on to the bed. Twenty minutes later Ms. Atchley is knocking on our door and telling us to get on the bus. 

We walk out and I sit down close to the front and Haley sits next to me. We start the very long ride to Stark Tower and I understand why most walk in this city. We probably could've gotten there faster if we had walked. 

Once everyone's off the bus we're taken in to the building and lead to a back room where all the Avengers are standing around. Whispers start around me but I just stare down at me hands. I pick at a thread on my hoodie and wish I didn't have to wear it all the time because it's legit hotter than hell. 

"Okay, today we'll give you a chance to try and lift Thor's hammer. Let's see who can do it." We form a line with the teachers going first. No one managed to move it til Haley steps up. 

She manages to move it a bit but not completely pull it up. When it's my turn to give it a go I sigh and half-heartedly grip the handle. Thor claps a large hand on to my shoulder and I feel a jolt go through my body. It feels like electricity flows through my body instead of blood and I smirk at the feeling.

I grip the handle a little tighter and then pull up. It follows and everyone is watching with amazed expressions. I stare at the hammer curiously before setting it down gingerly. I stand there awkwardly until Tony Stark speaks up. 

"How about we start the tour?" As they start to move I follow in the back slowly. As I'm walking Captain Rogers walks with me silently til he coughs awkwardly. 

"So, you lifted Thor's hammer." I nod slightly and look down at my shoes. 

"Did you think you would?" I shake my head and do my best not to look him in the eye. 

"Why don't you talk much?"

" I don't have anyone to talk to." I hear a sigh and then I'm pulled in to a hug. I freeze as his arms wrap around and breath a sigh of relief when he lets go. 

"You just looked like you needed a hug." I nod and keep in walking while thinking about the familiar jolt. 

"You know, Thor says that whoever is able to lift his hammer will rule all of Asgard. Would you like to rule a place like Asgard?" 

"Not really, I'm more of a background person." Captain Rogers nods and smiles at me. 

"How about a picture?" I look up at him curiously and raise a brow, or attempt to. 

"You know, for one of your social media." I nod hesitantly and watch as he pulls his phone out. He crouches down next to me and takes a quick picture of both of us. He straightens uo and smiles down at me as he looks at the picture. 

"I'm Steve, what's your name?" 

"I'm Riley." His eyes widen momentarily as he smiles sadly. 

"My little sister was named Riley." I nod and stare down at my hands again. 

"Hey, what's your number? I need to send you the picture." I nod and put my number in to his dank looking phone. 

"Great, I'll send it to you as soon as I can." I nod, not really caring if he sends it to me or not. I catch up with the group and peer closely at everything we pass. Mr. Stsrk explains certain things as we tour but nothing of real interest.

"Hey, you oaky?" I nod and look over at Haley who's watching me curiously. 

"How did you lift the hammer?" I shrug and look down at the text on my phone. 

"I honestly have no idea." Haley laughs and smiles at me while I sort of smile as I stare down at the picture of me and Captain America. His eyes seem so familiar but I know there's no way I know his eyes from elsewhere. It's probably just from some of the pictures I've seen. 

Once the tour's over we board the bus and head back to the hotel because it's almost seven. Once there Haley and I go up to our room where we flopnon to the beds a bit ungracefully. I plug my phone up and then close my eyes as I think about what just happened. 

"Wanna order some food?" I shrug and toss her the mene. She calls down to the kitchen and orders something before laying down next to her phones that's charging in the floor. I lay on my side and look at the sinset. The colors clash and seem to shine out against the pale blue sky.

"Hey, you didn't order anything." I nod slightly as I scroll through my list on Wattpad. 

"Why?" 

"I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat." 

"No, I don't actually." I place my earbuds in and turn it up. As I'm laying on there someone knocks on the door. I hear it open, some mumbling, and then the door shutting. I slowly slide off the bed and go out on to the balcony. 

I skt down in one of the tall chairs and look out at the city below me. A light breeze has started to pick and it makes it seem as if everything is swaying around me. I hear the door open and then Haley steps up next to me.

"So, we've never really talked before this but we're roommates so maybe we should. What's one thing you like to do?" I look over at her curiously and look for any hints of mischief but only see general curiousity. 

"Dancing." She seems shocked by my answer because she's just standing there in the same position. 

"What?" 

"I like to dance okay." She seems to freeze at my statement and I sigh.

"You like to dance? Like Heath?" I nod and she smiles brightly. 

"If you both like to dance why don't you guys ever hang out of talk?" 

"We use to be very good friends but then we were in different classes so we didn't get to talk much. I thought we'd reconnect in fourth but it never happened. Then in fifth we shared no classes and became apart of two different social groups. He's a popular, I'm not and probably never will be."

"But social groups don't mean anything." I laugh darkly and shake my head. 

"They mean everything. The minute you become a fifth grader you're put in to a group. Me, I don't have a specific group because I used to be quite likeable and I could talk about almost anything." I take a breath and then continue on with my mini rant, "oh yes with me my amazing personality and great attitude everyone e is just itching to be my friend." Haley looks down for a moment and then back up at me. 

"I'd like to be your friend."

"I can't imagine why." Haley stares at me sadly when I go back to looking down at the city. 

"How about I tell you something no one else knows and then you tell me something." 

"Okay." Haley smiles briefly before taking a deep breath. 

"I'm Bisexual." I look in her eyes for signs of dishonesty but all I see is hope, trust, and fear. 

"Okay, I have struggled with depression since I was in fifth grade."

"Really?" I nod and cross my arms as I lean against the rail.

"Is that where the scars come from?" I turn to her quickly and raise a panicky brow. 

"How do you know about that?!" 

"I've seen them once or twice." I feel my heart stop and then my breathing quickens. 

"Please don't tell anyone! I'll do anuthing!" Haley looks at me with clear shock at my pleading voice. 

"I won't, I promise." I nod hesitantly and just hold she isn't lying. 

"Thank you." She nods and smiles again before going to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning." I nod and go back to looking at the sky. Once Haley's asleep j go in and slide on to my bed. I turn my back to her and close my eyes in exhaustion. 

Next Day-5/22/16

I wake up to my alarm, that's playing the instrumental to Snapback by 4Count, and dazedly make my way to the bathroom to get ready. I open the door and then promptly shut it and step back. I legit got an eyeful of a shirtless Haley, who steps out of the bathroom, thankfully wearing a shirt this time along with a light blush. 

"I guess I should've locked the door." 

"I think I should've knocked." I smirk at her darkening cheeks and brush past her and in to the bathroom. When I come out I'm in my grey jeans, my navy blue and gold Harry Potter hoodie, and my dark grey slip-ons. My hair is perfectly straightened and I run a hand through my bangs before stepping outside. 

"Hey, I told Tierston we'd meet him and Erin in the lobby to get Starbucks. That okay?" I nod and grab everything I need (Phone, earbuds, mobile charger, wallet, etc.) before shoving it all in my Kavu. We go down to the lobby where Tierston and Erin are arguing quietly by the door. 

"Hey guys, you ready?" They turn to us and nod before walking out in to the busy streets. I follow up the rear and peer at everything we pass in utter fascination. We step in to the nearest Starbucks and I claim a table near the back while they grab our drinks. They come back a moment later and I grab the one no one else takes. I take a sip and look at it curiously. 

"What is this?" 

"Venti caramel Frappuccino with extra whip cream." I wonder if she knew this is my favorite or just got something generic. 

"Thank you." I slip my phone out of my hoodie pocket and check through my notifications. I answer all my texts from Naomi and Kelly before placing it back in to my pocket. 

"So what do you want to do today?" The three of us turn to Tierston and shrug, and then I get an idea. 

"Well, this is our last day so let's do something really fun." 

"Like what?" 

"My ex-girlfriend is a New Yorker so she knows where everything is." Haley looks uncomfortable at the mention of my girlfriend but I just throw it off as typical homophobia. 

"There are all kinds of secret shops around the city so let's go hit one up." 

"And you know where they are?" I smirk at Tierston and nod. 

"Of course, we can even walk there." They smile brightly as we walk out of the semi crowded shop. I lead them to 59th Street where and in to this abandoned building. 

"Is it honestly down here?" I smirk and turn the corner to see a door with a keypad. I put in my code and then pull open the heavy door to reveal a hardwood staircase. We get to the bottom where I entire my name and then open the door. The first room is like a check-in of sorts where you pay, if you're a guest, and get your bags, the second is taffy, the third's chocolate, and the last is miscellaneous. I grab my bags and wait for the others to get done paying. I open the door for them and quickly enter the jelly bean room with Haley following closely behind. As I'm picking out jelly beans she stands next to me while scooping in cotton candy jelly beans. 

"So, you're not with that girl anymore?" I look over at Haley and raise a brow at the strange question. I mean, why would she care about who I'm dating? 

"No, I'm not dating her or anyone at the moment." 

"Do you plan on dating anyone?" 

"Why does it matter?" She shakes her head and smiles briefly. 

"Just making small talk." She smiles again before walking to the other side of the room, while I'm standing there confused as hell about our little exchange. Once I'm done I move on to the next room with Haley following behind me, like with the next two rooms as well. We go through all the rooms before exiting the building and heading back to the hotel. 

"That was so cool!" I smile briefly at Tierston before checking my phone. I have two texts, from Kelly and Naomi, and a few Instagram notifications. I follow Haley and them back in to the building when I see Mr. Fox coming towards us. 

"Um Riley, you have guests waiting for you in your room." I look at him curiously and then nod. We go up to our floor and I open the door to see the Avengers lounging around our room casually. I close the door behind me and then stare at them. Why the hell are they in our room?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of the first chapter of trash! I hope you guys liked it and I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I finish it. Thanks guys!


End file.
